Tenth Doctor
|period_start=2005 |period_end=2010 |no_stories=36 |no_series=3 + Specials (2008–10) |no_episodes=47 |series_list= Series 2 (2006) Series 3 (2007) Series 4 (2008) Specials (2008–10) |companions=Rose Tyler Mickey Smith Donna Noble Martha Jones Jack Harkness Astrid Peth Sarah Jane Smith Jackson Lake Rosita Farisi Christina de Souza Adelaide Brooke Wilfred Mott| |preceding=Ninth Doctor (Christopher Eccleston) |succeeding=Eleventh Doctor (Matt Smith) }} The '''Tenth Doctor' is the tenth incarnation of the protagonist of the long-running BBC television science fiction series Doctor Who. He is played by David Tennant, who appears in three series as well as eight specials. As with previous incarnations of the Doctor, the character has also appeared in other ''Doctor Who'' multimedia. Tennant is the second Scottish actor to play the role; the first being Sylvester McCoy, who played the Seventh Doctor between 1987 and 1989, and for the brief revival in 1996. In the series' narrative, the Doctor is a centuries-old Time Lord alien from the planet Gallifrey who travels in time in his TARDIS, frequently with companions. When the Doctor is critically injured, he can regenerate his body; in doing so, his physical appearance and personality change. Tennant portrays the tenth such incarnation. This incarnation's companions have included working class shop assistant Rose Tyler (Billie Piper) (whom he had first met in his previous incarnation), medical student Martha Jones (Freema Agyeman) and fiery temp worker Donna Noble (Catherine Tate); he eventually parts ways with them all by the end of the 2008 series finale, "Journey's End", after which he attempted to travel alone for the duration of the 2008–10 specials. Overview Executive producer Russell T Davies revived Doctor Who after a 16-year absence with the successful premiere of "Rose" in 2005. Following the BBC's announcement of a second series being commissioned, the story broke that Christopher Eccleston, who played the titular Ninth Doctor, would not be returning for the second series. On 16 April 2005, the BBC announced that David Tennant had been selected for the role of the Tenth Doctor. His first appearance in the series was for 20 seconds following the Ninth Doctor's regeneration at the end of "The Parting of the Ways". His first full episode as the Doctor, barring an appearance in a "mini-episode" during the 2005 Children in Need show, was the 2005 Christmas Special, "The Christmas Invasion". He then appeared in the 2006 series, the second Christmas Special, the 2007 series, the third Christmas Special, and the 2008 series. Rather than a traditional series run, 2009 features a series of five specials and a series of animated shorts, all starring Tennant as the Tenth Doctor; he also guest-starred in a two-episode serial of The Sarah Jane Adventures spin-off in that year. Tennant also appears in two animated serials; The Infinite Quest is counted with the third series, and Dreamland is counted amongst the 2008-10 specials. The 'Tenth Doctor era', in this article, refers to the period of Doctor Who in which David Tennant held the role of the Doctor. It is largely the same as the "Russell T Davies era" of Doctor Who, but excludes the Christopher Eccleston stories and places more emphasis on events within the show as opposed to those behind the scenes. Personality The Tenth Doctor generally displays a light-hearted, talkative, easy-going, witty and cheeky manner, but repeatedly demonstrates a vengeful and unforgiving streak as well. This emerged early on when he sends the Sycorax leader (who is attacking him from behind) falling to his death while commenting that, with him, there are "no second chances". In "School Reunion", he acknowledges that he is less merciful than he used to be and has stuck to his "one warning" code, punishing his enemies if they persist in their hostilities. This is demonstrated in "The Runaway Bride" when he drowns the Empress of Racnoss' children, prompting Donna Noble to declare that he needs somebody to stop him, and in "The Family of Blood" where he gives each Family member an individual and eternal punishment. His strong personal sense of justice makes him quick to anger when he feels it is violated, as in "New Earth" when he learns of the plague farm run by the Sisters of Plenitude, he brings down their entire operation. When Prime Minister Harriet Jones gives an order to destroy the retreating Sycorax ship, he brings down her government in six words: "Don't you think she looks tired?" In "The Waters of Mars", he goes so far as to declare himself above the laws of time, although there are catastrophic consequences as a result. This is coupled, however, with an intense sense of regret of the deaths of both his friends and enemies. In "Journey's End", he has a flashback of those who have died instead of/for him, including Astrid Peth, Jenny, Luke Rattigan, Lynda Moss, and the stewardess from "Midnight". He also offers Davros the chance to escape the destruction of the Dalek mothership, but Davros spits the chance back at him, calling him the "Destroyer of Worlds". A recurring line on the part of the Tenth Doctor is his saying that he is "so sorry" for actions he takes, even as he takes them. The Tenth Doctor has a tendency to babble, mixing apparent nonsense with vital information, sometimes acting erratically to put his enemies off-guard. He is prone to making comments that to outsiders seem obtuse or rude, sometimes to his own embarrassment. In "The Christmas Invasion" and "Tooth and Claw", he is surprised at his own unintentional rudeness when making disparaging remarks, and Jack Harkness, after reuniting with the Doctor, notes that his "new regeneration (is) kinda cheeky". He has a tendency to use technobabble to describe scientific concepts before substituting it with a simpler, analogous explanation, such as his description of non-linear temporal physics as "a big ball of wibbly wobbly, timey wimey stuff". He is also able to rapidly switch between moods, from mania to anger to nonchalance and uses this as a form of reverse psychology on several occasions ("Fear Her", "Love & Monsters" and "Army of Ghosts"). In the latter, by switching gears suddenly after failing to dissuade Yvonne Hartman from her current activities, he is able to make her uncertain enough to get his way. Another recurring theme in the Tenth Doctor's stories is that of his intense loneliness. In "School Reunion", he describes the ability of Time Lords to live so long as a curse, because while his human companions all someday leave him and eventually die, he continues to live. Other characters have also commented on the Tenth Doctor's loneliness. During a conversation with his nemesis, the Master, he admits that since the end of the Time War and the loss of the other Time Lords, he has been "alone ever since". Indeed, when the Master subsequently dies, the Doctor openly weeps over his body. In "The End of Time", he ultimately ends up regenerating in the TARDIS alone, despite visits to his past companions in his dying hours. The Tenth Doctor is more extroverted and gregarious than his predecessor, quickly establishing a firmer rapport with Rose Tyler's friends and family than he ever did in his previous incarnation. He is openly fond of mankind and is apparently in awe of their tenacity and curiosity, a trait previously exhibited by his fourth incarnation. In "The Impossible Planet", he hugs the leader of an Earth expedition for daring to explore a planet orbiting a black hole merely "because it was there". In "The Age of Steel", he describes human beings as both brilliant and stupid in the same sentence while arguing the necessity of emotions with the Cyber-Controller. The Doctor even goes so far as to exclaim he's willing to battle the Master across the cosmos so long as he leaves Earth alone in "The Sound of Drums". However, he is also quick to criticise mankind when he feels it is necessary. Indeed, his confidence in the human race becomes far less pronounced in later series, and at the end of "Midnight" he is left speechless after witnessing the steps humans can become willing to take when placed in a threatening situation, as he is almost killed by a panicky group of people who turn on him. The 2006 series continued the exploration of the Doctor's romantic aspects, with the Tenth Doctor sharing kisses with Rose (albeit while she was possessed by Lady Cassandra) and Madame de Pompadour. In "School Reunion", Sarah Jane Smith all but confesses that she had been in love with him. In "Doomsday", during their farewell, Rose tells the Doctor she loves him; he begins to reply but only manages to say her name before the transmission is cut off, leaving him alone in the TARDIS with tears on his cheeks, all but proving their romantic relationship that could have been. After this, whenever he is reminded of Rose he sometimes becomes depressed or pensive. In the audio commentary for "Doomsday", the executive producer, Julie Gardner, claimed that she will confirm to the nation the Doctor was going to "say it back". Later, in Series 4, Rose returns for the series finale and parts with a Doctor who is human, and thus able to spend their lives together. In Series 3, the Doctor gradually learns that Martha harbours feelings for him before she leaves his company – which he inadvertently inspires by kissing her as a distraction – and also exchanges kisses with Astrid in honour of "an old tradition" from her home planet, but really seems to be an intense connection and like for each other. Following the complications with Martha (for which he blames himself), the Doctor seems reluctant to embark on any other potentially romantic companionship, and makes sure that before allowing her to join him, Donna understands that all he wants is a friend. In keeping with this, when he is poisoned in "The Unicorn and the Wasp" and asks Donna to give him a shock of some kind; kissing him proves to be so out-of-character for her that it is sufficient to trigger the detox process. The Tenth Doctor sometimes dons a pair of spectacles, like the Fifth Doctor, whose youthful appearance he shares. In the 2007 Children in Need special, "Time Crash", the Tenth Doctor notes other inherited/inspired tendencies when meeting the Fifth Doctor, aside from "the brainy specs" (which he observes were worn by the Fifth simply to look clever rather than out of necessity, therefore implying that his are used for the same reason despite the Fifth Doctor stating twice in series that he was actually near-sighted in his left eye ("Castrovalva") and actually needed a corrective lens for that eye), such as wearing plimsolls (trainers) and both of their voices becoming high-pitched when shouting. He also exhibits a remarkable sense of taste, again similar to the Fifth Doctor ("Planet of Fire"), able to identify the blood type of a blood sample ("The Christmas Invasion") or the presence of mistletoe oil ("Tooth and Claw") just by licking. He also shares the Fifth Doctor's skill with a cricket ball, as demonstrated in "Human Nature". The Tenth also admitted to the Fifth that he was the Tenth's favourite past incarnation. The Tenth Doctor speaks with an Estuary English accent, rather than the Salford, Greater Manchester (Christopher Eccleston's own accent) that the Ninth Doctor used, the Received Pronunciation of most earlier Doctors, or Tennant's natural Scottish English. David Tennant told SFX magazine in 2006 that Russell T Davies had asked him to drop his natural Scottish accent, because he felt "we'd like to not go for another obvious regional accent, because I suppose they'd done that". . In a 23 December interview on BBC Radio 1, Tennant explained that a line had been scripted for the Christmas special explaining that the newly-regenerated Doctor had imprinted on Rose Tyler's accent, "like a chick hatching from an egg", but the line was cut from the final programme. The Tenth Doctor also briefly affected a generic American Appalachian accent in "The Christmas Invasion", and a Scottish accent (David Tennant's own) in "Tooth and Claw". Like the Ninth Doctor, the Tenth Doctor used his sonic screwdriver quite often. This Doctor relied heavily on the device, and chided his fifth incarnation for going "hands free" in "Time Crash", a reference to the Fifth Doctor's loss of the device in "The Visitation". This reliance came to a head when the screwdriver was burned out in "Smith and Jones", having been pushed past its limits in order to boost the radiation output of an X-ray machine. He obtains another screwdriver by the end of the episode. Much as the Ninth Doctor frequently declared things "Fantastic!", this Doctor has also favoured certain phrases on various occasions, such as "What?!" (like the Fourth Doctor, it is used to refer to something unexpected happening; however, the Tenth sometimes says it three times in rapid succession), "Brilliant!", "oh yes!" (used in an exuberant fashion, often when he has successfully done something), "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", and the French expression "Allons-y" ("Let's go"). The latter was first used in "Army of Ghosts", where the Doctor stated that he should say it more often and that he would love to meet someone named Alonso so he could say "Allons-y, Alonso!", eventually achieving this aim in "Voyage of the Damned" with midshipman Alonso Frame. He also often used the Italian expression Molto bene ("Very good"). In addition, he often clarifies his own mistakes by beginning with an elongated "Well..." Like his predecessor, the Tenth Doctor shows a fondness for human popular culture—a characteristic not all of his previous incarnations seemed to share—but even more so, to the point where he finds himself unknowingly quoting the song "Circle of Life" from Disney's The Lion King during a confrontation with the Sycorax leader, dropping a reference to Kylie Minogue's Never Too Late, referring to the Harry Potter books twice during an encounter with William Shakespeare, and proclaiming his fighting of the Sycorax leader while wearing pyjamas "very Arthur Dent". Appearance The Doctor complains that his tenth incarnation is not "ginger". He wears his own dark brown hair in various ways throughout the series: unstyled in "The Christmas Invasion", a 1950s-style quiff in "The Idiot's Lantern", and flattened forwards in "The Runaway Bride". He also has dark brown eyes. He is perceived by most, including companions and other characters as "slim and a little bit foxy". He generally wears either a dark brown (with blue pinstripes) or a blue (with rust red pinstripes) four-buttoned suit, a shirt and a tie, a light brown faux-suede overcoat (which he claims was given to him by Janis Joplin), and different coloured pairs of trainers, depending on his suit. According to an interview on Parkinson, David Tennant and Russell T Davies got the idea for the Tenth Doctor's costume from an outfit Jamie Oliver had worn on Parkinson just after Tennant had taken the role. David Tennant has commented that he would vary the combination of the buttons he fastened on his jacket in different episodes. Another part of the Doctor's costume is a pair of dark tortoise-shell rectangular frame glasses; since "The Christmas Invasion", he wears them in numerous episodes. As noted above, the Tenth Doctor credits the Fifth Doctor with inspiring his footwear and glasses. On occasion he has also worn a pair of Red-Cyan 3D glasses. The Tenth Doctor's costume became so popular that it has spawned numerous recreations (including a BBC-licensed replica of the Tenth Doctor's overcoat by AbbyShot Clothiers"Doctor Who Fashion Line from AbbyShot Clothiers", UberSciFiGeek.com, 12 March 2010 and a white/red version worn by Tennant when he co-hosted Comic Relief), and has been cited by costume designer Louise Page as the costume she is most proud of from her time on Doctor Who.Doctor Who Magazine #418, February 2010 Like his predecessor, the Tenth Doctor would shave his face, something that he sarcastically told his fifth incarnation he would be doing by the time he became the Tenth Doctor. Appearances Television The Ninth Doctor (Christopher Eccleston) regenerates into the Tenth Doctor (David Tennant) at the climax of the 2005 series finale, "The Parting of the Ways"; he re-introduces himself to his companion Rose Tyler (Billie Piper) in an [[Doctor Who: Children in Need|untitled Children in Need mini-episode]]. In the Christmas special, he is in a comatose state for most of the episode, following his regeneration. After eventually waking up, he defeats the alien Sycorax and saves Earth; in the process, he loses a hand, which regrows owing to his recent regeneration. Amongst other 2006 series adventures, the Doctor and Rose save Queen Victoria (Pauline Collins) from a werewolf, resulting in the creation of the anti-alien Torchwood Institute. The Doctor shares an adventure with two former companions, journalist Sarah Jane Smith (Elisabeth Sladen) and robot dog K-9 (John Leeson), before taking on Rose's boyfriend Mickey (Noel Clarke) as a second companion. The series finale takes place in contemporary London, where modern-day Torchwood is the scene for war between the evil alien Daleks and parallel-universe cyborgs the Cybermen; saving the Earth costs the Doctor Rose, who is stranded in a parallel universe, along with Mickey and her mother, in "Doomsday". In the closing scene of "Doomsday", a mysterious bride (Catherine Tate), miraculously appears in his TARDIS. The 2006 Christmas special sees the Doctor and bride-to-be Donna Noble save the Earth; Donna saves the Doctor from going too far in his revenge against the alien Racnoss and declines his offer of companionship. In the 2007 series, the Doctor takes on Martha Jones (Freema Agyeman) as his new companion. Together, they witness the mysterious Face of Boe (Struan Rodger) prophesy to the Doctor that "you are not alone." They are rejoined by former companion Captain Jack Harkness (John Barrowman) in a three-episode adventure where presumed-deceased archenemy and fellow Time Lord the Master (John Simm) becomes Prime Minister of the United Kingdom and enslaves the Doctor for one year. Martha's plan sees the Doctor infused with the world's psychic energies, and he easily defeats the Master, who seemingly refuses to regenerate and dies in the Doctor's arms. Following this adventure, in the dénouement of series finale "Last of the Time Lords", Jack and Martha both depart the TARDIS, and the Doctor is shocked to see what appears to be the [[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]] crash into it. Set moments prior, another Children in Need mini-episode, "Time Crash", features a brief encounter between Tennant's Tenth Doctor and the Fifth Doctor (Peter Davison), containing meta-humour surrounding Davison's Doctor having been a young David Tennant's favourite. In parallel with the third series, Tennant lends his voice to the animated serial The Infinite Quest. The 2007 Christmas special sees the Doctor and a waitress, Astrid (Kylie Minogue), save the Earth from the impending crash of the starship Titanic; Astrid dies heroically, and the Doctor encounters Wilfred Mott (Bernard Cribbins) for the first time. In the 2008 series première episode, the Doctor is reunited with Donna Noble, Mott's granddaughter, who becomes his regular companion. In "Planet of the Ood", the alien Ood prophesy the Tenth Doctor's demise. Martha accompanies them for three episodes; in two, the Doctor battles the alien Sontarans, and last of which sees him become a father of sorts to Jenny (Georgia Moffett), in "The Doctor's Daughter". He meets archaeologist and future companion River Song (Alex Kingston) for the first time from his perspective in the two-parter "Silence in the Library"/"Forest of the Dead"; she dies, but he stores her consciousness to a hard drive to live on forever, after accepting that one day she will come to mean a lot to him. After Donna encounters Rose in an alternate timeline in "Turn Left", the Doctor realises that it must herald the end of the world. In finale episodes "The Stolen Earth" and "Journey's End" (which cross over with spin-offs Torchwood and The Sarah Jane Adventures), the Doctor and Donna reunite with former companions Rose, Sarah Jane, Martha, Jack, and Mickey to save the universe from Davros (Julian Bleach), the creator of the Daleks. A half-human clone Doctor is created from the Doctor's previously severed hand, and Donna is given the mind of a Time Lord; the clone Doctor enjoys a happy ending with Rose in the parallel universe, though the Doctor is forced to erase Donna's memories to save her life, leaving him alone. A Doctor Who Prom mini-episode, "Music of the Spheres", features a lone Doctor composing his musical Ode to the Universe before being interrupted by the small alien Graske (Jimmy Vee). In lieu of a 2009 series, Tennant appears as the Tenth Doctor, without a regular companion, in several special episodes over the course of 2008 and 2009, the last of which airs on New Year's Day, 2010. In the Christmas special "The Next Doctor", the Doctor mistakenly believes he has met a later incarnation of himself in an amnesiac Londoner (David Morrissey), with whom he saves Victorian-era London. "Planet of the Dead" (Easter 2009) features jewel thief Lady Christina de Souza (Michelle Ryan) as the Doctor's one-off companion, and the Doctor is presented with a prophecy of his imminent death. Tennant makes a crossover appearance in a The Sarah Jane Adventures two-parter, The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith, in which a powerful being known as the Trickster (Paul Marc Davis) also alludes to the Tenth Doctor's impending demise. In "The Waters of Mars", the Doctor tries to alter history and avert the death of one-off companion Adelaide Brooke (Lindsay Duncan); when she commits suicide, he begins to feel his mortality weigh down upon him. In the animated serial Dreamland, the Doctor is joined by two one-off companions in 1950s Roswell, New Mexico. In the two-part send-off The End of Time, the Doctor confronts the Ood about their original prophecy and is led to contemporary Earth where, in the second part, the again-resurrected Master (Simm) restores Gallifrey and the Time Lords to existence, although he redeems himself by assisting the Doctor to defeat Time Lord President Rassilon (Timothy Dalton) before disappearing alongside the other Time Lords. The Doctor sacrifices his life to save Wilfred Mott, exposing himself to 500,000 rads of deadly radiation and triggering his regeneration. He holds it back and is shown visiting several companions. He gives Donna a winning lottery ticket on her wedding day, saves Martha and Mickey from a Sontaran sniper, saves Sarah Jane's son Luke (Tommy Knight) from a car, introduces Jack to a romantic interest (Russell Tovey), and finally, just before regenerating into the Eleventh Doctor (Matt Smith), he informs Rose in 2005 that she is about to have a "great year". As he begins regenerating, his last words are "I don't want to go". Spoofs David Tennant has also made numerous cameo appearances as the Doctor outside of Doctor Who, frequently in spoof appearances. Singer and actress Charlotte Church spoofs Doctor Who alongside an actor playing the Tenth Doctor in her own The Charlotte Church Show (2006). In an appearance on The Friday Night Project in 2007, Tennant plays a female companion to the Tenth Doctor (Justin Lee Collins) on the Pink Planet, where they are confronted by the alien Gay Lord (Alan Carr). When the show became The Sunday Night Project, Catherine Tate appeared in a skit playing the Tenth Doctor. Tennant starred opposite Catherine Tate in her own The Catherine Tate Show special (2007) as Lauren Cooper's (Tate) teacher Mr. Logan, who Cooper teases for his resemblance to the Doctor; eventually, he reveals himself to be the Tenth Doctor and shrinks Cooper into a 5" Rose Tyler action figure. In the final episode of Extras (December 2007), a brief scene shows the Doctor and an unidentified Wren companion attacked by Schlong, a slug-like alien played by Andy Millman (Ricky Gervais). The Tenth Doctor is also featured in political satire; in a 2007 episode of Dead Ringers, when faced by the question of Gordon Brown's succession, Tony Blair (impressionist Jon Culshaw) regenerates into David Tennant after promising "New Labour is all about renewal", later vowing 100 more years of power. Tennant modifies his first line in "The Parting of the Ways" ("New teeth, that's weird"), to "New Labour, that's weird" and proceeds to address the public in a Tony Blair impression resembling Culshaw's. The Tenth Doctor also appears on an installment of Epic Rap Battles of History facing off against Doc Brown from Back to the Future. He is played by the co-creator Peter Shukoff( NicePeter) who later regenerates after being shot in the stomach by a Dalek into the Fourth Doctor( George Watsky). http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/Epic_Rap_Battles_of_History_24 Literature As the face of the Doctor Who franchise for 2005-10, the Tenth Doctor appears extensively in Doctor Who spin-off media; in the majority of these series, the character simply takes after the place of the Ninth Doctor, and in turn is replaced by the Eleventh following the debut of the 2010 series. Novels featuring the Tenth Doctor are all published by BBC Books. The character appears in New Series Adventures novels spanning from The Stone Rose (April 2006) to The Krillitane Storm (September 2009). A number Decide Your Destiny novels were published between July 2007 and March 2008, as well as five books published as a part of Quick Reads Initiative, a government-sponsored adult literacy project. BBC Children's Books released their own 10-part series, The Darksmith Legacy, supported by an interactive tie-in website. Additionally, short stories are frequently published in Doctor Who Magazine, The Doctor Who Storybook series (2007-10 editions), the BBC website, and annuals and suchlike; one example being the story "The Lodger" by Gareth Roberts, later adapted into an Eleventh Doctor television episode of the same name. National newspapers The Daily Telegraph and The Sunday Times have each published one Christmas-themed Tenth Doctor short story. Additionally, the Tenth Doctor appears in a novelisation of his The Sarah Jane Adventures crossover appearance. The Tenth Doctor also appears extensively in comic books, replacing the Ninth Doctor in those published in Doctor Who Magazine, and the younger-audience Doctor Who Adventures and Doctor Who: Battles in Time. American comic book publisher initially published a 2008 Tenth Doctor and Martha Jones miniseries between January and June 2006. This was later followed by a truly ongoing Tenth Doctor series in July 2009, set during the 2008-10 specials and lasting sixteen issues before relaunching with the Eleventh Doctor. In stories set after "Journey's End", the Doctor is accompanied by numerous one-off and recurring companions who do not feature in the television series. Outside of Doctor Who literature, penciller Georges Jeanty includes a cameo of the Tenth Doctor and Rose in a panel of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight story arc "No Future for You". The Tenth Doctor was utilised in the American satirical political cartoon strip, This Modern World. Arriving in 2003, the Doctor hints to Sparky the Wonder Penguin (the strip's main character) that in five years' time, the next President could be a black man, with the middle name Hussein, whose father was a Muslim, referring to the popularity of Senator Barack Obama in the 2008 Presidential election.This Modern World, The Week that Was. Tom Tomorrow. The character also appeared in a story arc of the webcomic PvP, in which character Brent Sienna hallucinates materialising in the TARDIS.Stowaway, PvP. Scott Kurtz. Audio drama As is the case with the BBC Books novels, the Tenth Doctor replaced the Ninth as the face of the ''Doctor Who'' audiobook series, beginning with Pest Control in May 2008 and ending with Dead Air in March 2010. The majority are read by David Tennant, save one read by Michelle Ryan and two by Catherine Tate. A number of Tenth Doctor novels were also abridged to become audiobooks, again featuring David Tennant's voice alongside other cast members such as Freema Agyeman and television series guest stars such as Georgia Moffett, Reggie Yates and Anthony Head; the last of these scheduled is Judgement of the Judoon, for December 2010. Reception The Tenth Doctor has been very popular amongst the ''Doctor Who'' fandom. In 2006, readers of Doctor Who Magazine voted Tennant's Doctor "Best Doctor" and has received critical acclaim over perennial favourite Tom Baker. He also won the National Television Awards award for Most Popular Actor in 2006 and 2007, and the award for Outstanding Drama Performance in 2008 and 2010. IGN ranked the Tenth Doctor the best Doctor in 2011. References Notes # A serial of The Sarah Jane Adventures starring the Eleventh Doctor called Death of the Doctor clarifies that the Doctor, in fact, made visits to every former companion. External links * . * . Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2005 10 Category:Fictional knights Category:The Sarah Jane Adventures characters Category:Incarnations of the Doctor Category:Gallifreyan